Locura
by ElaTheKiller
Summary: El limite entre la locura y la cordura es un hilo muy delgado, un hilo muy facil de romper
1. Chapter 1

Carolina se encontraba en un estado de shock, no acababa de procesar lo que paso estos días en su vida, de repente, sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y al jalaba, giro la cabeza rápidamente y vio el rostro de aquel chico que había cambiado su vida para siempre, un rostro que provocaba terror a muchos pero que a ella no le hacia sentir miedo en lo absoluto, el rostro de Jeff the killer.

Miro por ultima vez a sus padres o lo que quedaba de ellos, soltó una pequeña risa y corrió fuera de su casa en llamas junto con Jeff, ambos estaban bañados en sangre y tenían una enorme sonrisa sangrienta en el rostro, ahora ella también era hermosa, siguieron corriendo mientras las sirenas de la policía y los bomberos se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Después de correr un rato llegaron a una callé solitaria y pudieron ver a lo lejos a un hombre que caminaba solo, Jeff y Carolina se miraron por un momento y ampliaron mas sus sonrisas, poco apoco se acercaron al hombre hasta quedar detrás de el, este al sentir la presencia de ambos miro detrás de el y se horrorizo al ver las caras psicópatas de los chicos, ellos solo rieron y pusieron un dedo frente a sus labios a modo de silencio.

-shhh…go to sleep-. Pronunciaron ambos con una voz ronca y llena de locura mientras sacaban sus afilados cuchillos de cocina

* * *

**Hola! , soy nueva en esto así que me gustaría saber sus opiniones, este es un one-shot pero si me lo piden la puedo continuar, nos leemos luego y no olviden:**

**GO TO SLEEP**


	2. Chapter 2

Desperté y estaba en mi habitación, me ardía la garganta y sentía los ojos hinchados, recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla, no podía creerlo mi madre había muerto, me había quedado sola.

Camine pesadamente al baño y me lave la cara para después volver a mi habitación y vestirme con algo al azar, baje por las escaleras y salí de la casa en dirección al cementerio.

Cuando llegue a mi destino comenzó a caminar entre las lapidas hasta encontrarme con un pequeño grupo de gente reunida en una, la de mi madre, me acerque hasta que los demás notaron que estaba allí, inmediatamente algunos se acercaron a mi intentando consolarme, yo simplemente comencé a llorar de nuevo y caí de rodillas frente a la lapida.

Pasadas unas horas la gente había comenzado a retirarse poco a poco, hasta que solo quede yo, me limpie las lágrimas con la maga de mi sudadera y me levante, mis piernas temblaban y estaban adoloridas, mire la lapida y me pregunte que se sentiría estar muerta ¿seria bueno?, no lo sabia pero tal vez si yo moría podría estar con mi madre de nuevo, note que el cielo era de un color rojizo.

Salí del cementerio y decidí caminar un rato para despejar mi mente ¿Por qué habían matado a mi madre? ¿Por qué no a mi?, hubiera sido mejor así, repentinamente empezó a llover pero no me importo, seguí caminado y para cuando me di cuenta estaba en un bosque, lo reconocí al instante, mi madre y yo solíamos venir aquí a acampar, comencé a recorrer el bosque y también a recordar todos esos momentos felices juntas, de repente vi una silueta a pocos metros de mi pero cuando mire de nuevo no había nada, de seguro era producto de mi mente y no había visto nada en realidad, ya había oscurecido así que salí del bosque y emprendí el mi camino a casa.

Ya iba caminando en mi calle cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro me voltee y vi a mi vecina, Marina.

-Hey Carolina siento lo de tu madre, si quieres puedes venir un rato a mi casa para no estar tan sola-. Me dijo con un tono amable y sonrió.

-Bueno, en verdad me gustaría estar sola-. Ella asintió y me abrazo.

-Entonces nos vemos luego, si necesitas algo solo dímelo-.

-Gracias, lo hare-. Nos despedimos y yo seguí caminado pero estaba un poco mas tranquila, tal vez si necesitaba algo de compañía.

Al llegar a mi casa subí hasta mi habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama pero un ruido afuera llamo mi atención, abrí la ventana que daba al balcón y salí sintiendo el fio de la noche, mire a todos lados pero no había nada me quede así un momento hasta que sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mi me gire y pude ver a un chico mas alto que yo, con el cabello negro y la ropa manchada con sangre y sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha , por la sorpresa caí sentada, todo mi cuerpo temblaba pero a la vez sentía una extraña emoción.

-¡Adelante mátame, de todos modos ya no tengo para que vivir!-. Grite en un arranque de ira y en verdad me daba igual morir.

El se acerco un poco a mi y puso su cuchillo en mi cuello, yo cerré los ojos esperando a que me cortara la garganta pero solo sentí como recorría mi cara con el cuchillo y hacia un corte en mi mejilla.

-Ve a dormir.-

En ese momento abrí los ojos pero ya no estaba, me levanté rápidamente y pude ver como se alejaba riendo, yo ente a mi habitación, cerré la ventana y me tire en la cama ¿pero que rayos había sido eso?, ¿Por qué no me mato? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente buena para matarme?, esas y otras preguntas inundaron mis pensamientos hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

**Aquí esta el siguiente cap. tardare un poco en el siguiente porque estoy en época de exámenes y no puedo escribir tan seguido pero ya que, espero que les guste.**


End file.
